Piping bags are mainly used for decorating pastries, confectionery or food with a viscous, semi-liquid or semi-fluid paste, such as whipped cream, marzipan, dough, cream cheese, sugar paste or the like. Piping bags can also be used for other purposes, for example for the application of glue, cement, plaster, moulding compound or the like.
A disposable piping bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,312. This piping bag consists of a plastic bag, formed from two layers of polymer film, which have been welded together along the edges of the bag. The piping bag is adapted, at one of its corners, to receive an essentially conical nozzle, through which a paste contained in the piping bag can be discharged. The nozzle can be provided with a selected profile, so that the extruded paste string can be given the desired appearance.
A problem associated with prior art disposable piping bags is that the piping bag can be difficult to handle both during manufacturing and in connection with the dispensing operation.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved disposable piping bag.